DragonBall Z Renewed
by PsychoticCreator
Summary: This is my first FanFic. I decided to do DBZ since it's awesome. In this one, Raditz is a good guy. Hope you enjoy. I'm probably going to do more chapters as well
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day at Goku and ChiChi's house. Gohan was out training with Piccolo and Goku was sleeping off the huge amount of food he had eaten over at Bulma's place. ChiChi was sitting in a soft-backed chair when all of a sudden, a blast of energy took out the table that had her drink and food on it. She nearly fell out of the chair in surprise.

"Hello, earthling. What might you be doing out here alone?"

ChiChi looked up slowly, dreading what she might see. When her gaze reached the top of the person's body, she burst into laughter. The thing in front of her looked like a bad mix of Goku and Sonic the Hedgehog. She immediately stopped laughing when whoever it was took two large strides forward, reached out and picked her up and put her on their shoulder. They then proceeded to jump into the air and fly north at high speeds.

~Goku, can you hear me? Goku?~

Inside the house, Goku was dreaming about bacon. Suddenly one of the pieces of bacon on his plate turned into a fat little blue man and started yelling at him. Goku yelled in fright and woke up, hitting his head on the ceiling of the house.

~GOKU!~

"Is that you King Kai?"

~Finally! Geez you sleep like a rock! But, more importantly, Raditz just showed up and took ChiChi!~

"Oh crap! Where are they, can you find them?"

~They're currently headed north, but I'm not sure exactly where he is taking her.~

"Damnit! I'll head out right away!"

Goku ran outside and looked around. He concentrated until he detected a power similar to Raditz's. However this one felt...different, somehow.

"King Kai, I think I sense them...but is it really them? It feels, I don't know, like it's him, but at the same time, not him."

~It's him alright. He just has a different aura. Now GO!~

Goku crouched down, jumped high, and blasted off in the direction of Raditz's energy.

Raditz was nearly to his hideout when he felt a faint energy coming from far behind him. He was wondering who it could be when he realized he had reached his hideout. He stopped flying and landed in front of the concealed cave where he was living. He put his hand on a small round boulder and a red line moved over his hand, like some kind of scanner. Suddenly a doorway materialized in the cliff face and he went inside. The door solidified again behind him. It was pitch black inside, and ChiChi was trembling from the cold air and being flown around, and was not very happy. She wasn't scared of the darkness, but when the only thing you can sense is the shoulder and hand of the person carrying you and nothing else, there isalways a part of you that is somewhat frightened. Raditz reached out and pressed a button on a wall next to him. A moment later and the cave was lit up so that it was like broad daylight. He carried ChiChi over to a soft chair sitting in the corner. He set her down and got a thermal blanet from a niche in the cave wall. he wrapped it around her and then moved away to a wall on the other side of the cave. ChiChi was shivering as she sat in the chair, but then she felt something touch her shoulders. She flinched, but then she realized that Raditz was wrapping a blanket around her. She relaxed only slightly, but when she saw him move into her field of view and stand against a far wall, she loosened up her muscles and allowed herself to look around at the cave. It was more than ust a cave. There were solid metal walls around the edges, and stairs leading up into the heart of the mountain. She looked around even more and noticed that it was furnished with furniture that would belong in any human's home.

"I suppose you are wondering why I kidnapped you..."

ChiChi jumped at his sudden speech. "Y-yes, I am..." she replied tentatively.

Raditz looked at ChiChi and said, "You would have died in half an hour had I not shown up and taken you away. Just as Goku would have. Had I stayed in hiding and left you there, he would not be out of that house and on his way here. Both of you would have ceased to exist."

"But..but why?" ChiChi asked.

"Some of the Saiyans who were wiped out years ago have somehow managed to return, and would have annihalated your property while searching for Goku. Unfortunately I did not have time to collect your son as well. He will have to fend for himself or somehow make his way here."

"Gohan..."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you helping us? I thought you wanted to kill Goku." She said.

"I did, until I saw all he had done to protect the Earth, against any odds, not to mention he tried to save another planet as well. He is a selfless person who has a pure heart. That convinced me enough to change myself."

"I see...But how did you know the Saiyans would-" She started to say, but was cut off by a loud rumbling sound from right outside the cave.

Raditz went over to a panel that ChiChi hadn't seen before, pressed a button and said, "Stop it Kakarot! Let me open the door for you."

"I'll kill you Raditz!" came Goku's voice from somewhere in the cave.

"Give me a chance to explain first!" He insisted. Raditz opened the door to the cave and sunlight flooded the doorway. Goku ran inside, looking enraged, and upon seeing Raditz, flashed forward and slammed him into a wall. He grabbed Raditz by the collar with one hand and drew back his fist, ready to punch Raditz through the mountain.

"Explain! Now!" Raditz quickly told Goku exactly what he had told ChiChi, but Goku didn't back down. "Why should I believe you? You tried to kill, Gohan, Piccolo, and me before!"

"I know I did. Your actions changed me, brother. I came to appreciate your selflessness as well as your determination and loyalty."

"Oh. I see. Hmm. That sort of makes sense..." Goku released Raditz from his grip and apologized. Just then the ground shook, and Goku, Raditz, and ChiChi were thrown to the floor. "Raditz! What's going on?" "

It's the Saiyans I told you about! LET'S GO!"

"ChiChi stay here! I'll be back, I promise!" Goku yelled as he and Raditz ran out the door. He just hoped it was a promise he could keep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so freakin long to post this chapter. I've had a lot going on, not gonna bore you with the details of my life. But any way, Here it is. Hope you enjoy. And if you do could you maybe fav and share it?**_

* * *

Raditz and Goku burst out of the hidden cave, just in time to see a series of flashes, followed by thunderous booming.

"Raditz! Is that.."

"From the Saiyans? Yes...Let's go!"

They both blasted into the air and headed towards the explosions. As the were nearing the location, Goku was knocked out of the air by a blast of energy. He fell towards the ground,but managed to right himself and upon contact with a tree branch, he jumped back into the air. He saw Raditz battling a figure in the signature Saiyan armor. As he got closer, he became aware that Raditz was losing ground (or air, if you will). Goku sped up and got between the attacker and Raditz. He started to block the assailant's blows, while launching some of his own.

Suddenly, Goku was hit from behind by another Saiyan. He was outnumbered, but not outmatched. He concentrated his energy to raise his power and, using both hands, sent shockwaves from his palms that knocked the Saiyans off balance. Goku then flashed away from them, and finally got a good look at them. His eyes widened.

"Raditz...is that..."

"Our father..." he replied sadly.

"But why is he attacking us?"

"He's been brain-washed, now MOVE IT!" Raditz yelled and they split up just in time for a ball of energy to whiz past them and explode against a tree, flattening the forest in a 300-yard radius. Goku looked towards the source and saw to his surprise that his father now had blond hair and green pupils.

"So he's a Super Saiyan too?" Goku said to himself. "Might as well..." He focused his energy, and when he had gathered enough, he yelled and went Super Saiyan 1.

His father, Bardock, was about to smash Raditz to the ground when Goku blasted him away from his brother. He started to throw punches at lightning fast speed, but his father matched him blow for blow. Goku was about to throw a right hook into Bardock's temple to knock him out, when the other Saiyan, who Goku had totally forgotten about, came towards him and started to throw punches at Goku.

"Raditz? A little help?" Goku yelled. Raditz did not answer and out of the corner of his eye Goku saw him lying on the ground, out cold.

_Great_, Goku thought to himself, _I'm stuck fighting them by myself... _

"DAD!" came a shout from behind him.

_Or not. _

The Saiyan behind Goku turned just in time to see a child with blond hair blazing toward him, with a Nemekian behind him. The kid hit the Saiyan and knocked him into the ground with incredible force.

"That'll teach you to mess with my dad!"

Actually Gohan that'll teach them not to mess with YOU, Goku thought to himself, smiling.

Bardock took advantage of Goku's small distraction to land a hard kick to his solarplex. Goku doubled over, the wind knocked out of him. He recovered quickly, then he focused more of his energy to go Super Saiyan 2. The Nemekian pulled up short at the sight of Goku's transformation.

_Huh...I forgot he could do that... _

Goku turned around and saw Gohan battling it out with the larger Saiyan. He noticed that they looked like... "VEGETA!?" Goku shouted in surprise.

"That's King Vegeta to you, insolent worm." the Saiyan snapped viciously. He tried to kick Gohan away but at that moment Gohan went Super Saiyan 2 and landed a brutal kick to the side of King Vegeta's head. He went flying into the trees and plowed a path into the ground for several hundred yards. He tried to get back up, but the power of the kick had effectively immobilized him.

While this was going on, Goku was fighting his father at lightning fast speed, with shockwaves being sent out from the power of the two fighters' punches and kicks. However, Goku's second stage of Super Saiyan was more than a match for Bardock's stage one. Goku regretfully landed a rapid succession of four heavy hits to his father's temples and knocked him out. The fight finally finished, Goku teleported to where Raditz was laying and shook him until he woke up. Raditz jumped up quickly, ready to fight, but looked around and saw the two attackers unconscious on the ground. He then noticed Goku's hair and eyes and stepped back.

"You're a Super Saiyan? And who is the kid? How is he a Super Saiyan as well?"

"Well, yes I am a Super Saiyan, but I'm currently at the second stage. This is Gohan, my son, who you kidnapped when we first met. I think we can forget that now though. He is also a stage two Super Saiyan."

"I see. I have much to work on. More importantly, what are we going to do with Bardock and King Vegeta?"

"I was going to ask you that actually..." Goku said..

"I think we need to find out how to reverse the brainwash." Raditz replied.

"Not a problem. I already figured out how to do it." Piccolo cut in, who had until now been silently watching the exchange. He stepped forward and concentrated his mind on the two unconscious warriors. Nothing happened, or at least that's what it looked like to everybody but the Nemekian. After about a minute, Piccolo's forehead began to bead up with sweat. He finally gave one last mental strain and retreated from their minds. "There. That should do it."

"Kakarot. What do we do with them now?"

"We need to move them somewhere where they won't be able to follow us, but where they can get out of. I think I know a place."

He teleported to King Vegeta's body and picked him up. He returned to where Bardock's body was and put him next to it. He then focused his mind, while keeping his hands on the two unconscious Saiyans' bodies. He disappeared and reappeared on the island where he had fought Vegeta for the first time. He left them there and teleported back to Raditz, Gohan, and Piccolo.

"Alright we should be fine. Let's head back to your cave, Raditz."

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

Yeah I know. It's not a very long chapter. I'm sorry. I'll start work on another one soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Piccolo looked at Raditz suspiciously and Goku noticed it. He turned to his former enemy, now one of his closest friends, and said softly "I know you remember fighting him a long time ago. But he's different. I can feel it. His heart has changed. I know you can see it in his mind too. Just give him a chance."

The Namekian frowned but nodded. "Fine, but if this goes awry, you're going to clean up the mess." Goku smiled and said softly "I think that wouldn't be too difficult." Raditz quietly spoke up and said "We need to get moving to my base." The others nodded and all four of the fighters flew off towards Raditz's hidden base.

They reached it fairly quickly and landed outside. Raditz opened the door and they moved inside. Goku reverted back to his normal form and opened his arms as ChiChi ran to him and jumped onto him. He laughed softly and said "I told you I would be back."

She had been worrying every single moment that Goku had been away. She knew he was constantly fighting much stronger opponents to test himself and get stronger. It worried her and he knew it. However, while she wasn't happy about it, she accepted it without complaint. She had absolute faith in her husband, and he had yet to let her down.

While ChiChi and Goku were hugging and doing their thing, Raditz called Piccolo over to a data pad and pulled up a map of where the Saiyan planet had once been. The Namekian looked closer and then said "Enlarge that area right there." Raditz did so and their eyes widened. There was a strange device floating in the rubble of the planet that was sending out pulses of a strange energy. With each pulse, bodies formed and then travel pods formed around them. They began to streak off in every direction. Piccolo said softly "Whatever that is, it's resurrecting them and sending them off to all corners of the universe." Raditz nodded.

"That's exactly what's happening. I'm not sure what that thing is, but it's not natural." Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Of course it isn't. You think something that's made of metal and moves like that is natural?" Raditz simply said "Stranger things have happened." Piccolo sighed and leaned against the wall next to the data console. "Goku said you changed…" he began. Raditz looked at him. "What changed you? Was it Goku?" he asked.

Raditz stood up and said softly "Yes. It was him. He fought me and tried to stop me from fighting. He fought Prince Vegeta and tried to ask him to stop. Despite Vegeta's natural evil, Goku's actions and attitude and everything he did eventually turned Vegeta into a strong friend and close ally. He did the same with you, did he not?"

Piccolo nodded. "Yeah, he did. He's got a way of doing that sort of thing. Even with Frieza, he tried to get him to change. He was naïve, but he has a pure heart. And as it turned out, so did Vegeta."

Raditz stared at Piccolo. "You mean Vegeta is-"

"A Super Saiyan, yes." He finished.

Raditz shook his head. "I watched much of Goku's life, but never saw those parts."

Piccolo smirked and replied "He's got a lot of power. So does Vegeta. I think you should go to Kame's former lookout. I fused with him."

Raditz raised an eyebrow and Piccolo explained "Kame was an old Namekian who had control of the Dragon Balls and was the creator. I fused with him since we used to be one person before we were separated. It's a long story."

Raditz nodded and said "Alright. I'll take your word for it." Piccolo nodded and fell silent. Gohan and Goku were talking to ChiChi and Goku looked over and gently told ChiChi he had to go talk to his brother. She nodded and made herself comfortable on the padded chair Raditz had given her. Goku and Gohan moved over to Raditz and Piccolo.

"What's with that look, Raditz?" Goku inquired, his voice laced with concern. Raditz gave him the basic rundown of what he and Piccolo had discovered. Goku nodded and then looked at the door. "You feel that?"

Raditz nodded. "They're following your energy signature. If the Namekian was really able to undo the mind control, we should be okay." Goku nodded, still worried, but he moved to the door and stepped outside. Gohan and Raditz went with him. Bardock and King Vegeta landed in front of them and King Vegeta said "You two are Bardock's children, but where is my son? I sent him to a distant planet, but not this one..."

Goku said in a respectful voice. "Erm, my lord, Vegeta, your son is at the moment training himself in space. I can ask one of the Kai's to ask him to return if you would like. Sir.."

King Vegeta looked curiously at Goku. "You…what was your name?"

Bardock spoke up. "He is Kakarot. The other is Raditz, my lord."

The King nodded slowly. "How is it you know my son, Kakarot?"

Goku replied "It's a really long story, sir.."

King Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I have a lot of time."

Goku nodded and started his story. He told the King about how Vegeta had come to Earth looking for the Dragon Balls. King Vegeta was clueless as to what they were so Goku stopped to explain, but then continued his story. He told the older Saiyan that Vegeta had come close to defeating him, but with the help of his friends, he had beaten Vegeta, who retreated to Frieza's station. He continued on with their next encounter on Namek, how Vegeta had ended up helping Goku to defeat Frieza and the Ginyu Force. He then explained how Vegeta had been killed by Frieza, but was brought back by the Earth's Dragon Balls. Goku continued on to tell about the rest of his and Vegeta's teamwork, against people like Cell, Buu, and others.

King Vegeta listened through the whole story and finally nodded, but remained silent for a long time. Goku was worried he might have said something wrong somewhere in his story, but finally the Saiyan smiled. "He's turned out to be quite something." He said with a rather pleased look on his face. He finally looked at Goku and said "Since this is your planet, I would like to ask you something."

Goku hesitantly asked "What is it my lord?"

The King of the Saiyans asked "I have no planet to return to. I could likely take over a new planet, but our population was annihilated. Would you object to Bardock and I remaining on your world and possibly integrating into your society as my son Vegeta has done?"

Goku was addmitedly quite surprised. He had expected a demand for a tribute, or some sort of payment or resource. But he had gotten this. "I don't see why not." He said softly.

Gohan stepped out from behind Goku. King Vegeta's eyes were instantly on the boy. "Who is this?" He asked firmly.

Goku smiled brightly. "This is my oldest son. I have two more but they are at school."

The King nodded slightly. He was about to say something when Goku cut him off accidentally. "Oh! Vegeta is returning!" He said, but then realized what he had just done. He clapped his hand over his mouth and said hurriedly "I apologize, sir."

King Vegeta smiled. "It's alright. This is your planet. I would be the one to submit to you in terms of rank, despite my position on our home planet."

Goku let out a long sigh of relief. Vegeta's Capsule Corp. pod touched down lightly nearby and the ramp hissed open and Vegeta exited the pod. He froze when he saw his father. "F-father? Is that really you?"

The King smiled. "Indeed it is, Vegeta. Your friend Kakarot has told me about all your progress." Vegeta shot a grateful look at Goku, glad he hadn't mentioned his being beaten to a pulp by Buu and Cell. The two started talking and Goku, Raditz and Bardock started to catch up as well. Gohan stood there awkwardly and ended up heading inside to be with his mother and Piccolo.


End file.
